My Beloved (Deanee fic)
by kennykuma
Summary: They met as kids and became lovers once they got older. They promised each other they would love one another. Life had been good to Jon and Renee until things began to spiral out of control for the two of them and their love for one another would be tested. (In this story, Dean goes by Jon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is a new story for you all to read. What I've decided to do was scrap some other fanfics that I hadn't worked on and take ideas from those stories and change some things for this new story. I hope you all enjoy this new one! **

* * *

**Prologue: **

_She never thought she'd see him in the predicament but here she was looking at him with a solemn look on her face as she watched him approach her slowly. _

_He never thought he'd see her in that very place he never wanted her to step into but here he was looking back at her with an equally solemn look on his face as he approached her slowly. _

_He slowly took a seat on the cold metal chair that had awaited him and looked at the woman looking at him through the glass that had separated them from being able to touch each other. He watched as the woman whose heart he broke pick up the phone and place it to her ear while she waited for him to do the same as they needed to speak to each other. Lifting one hand up, he grabs the black telephone that had been hanging up and placed it to his ear so he could hear the sweet voice of his beloved. _

"_Hey," she said. _

"_Hey," he replied back. _

* * *

It was a hot day in the neighborhood as Jon rode his bike down the street along with his friends who were right around him as they whizzed by the houses on the street as if they were competing in the Olympics and competing for gold. They all had stopped by his house to get Caprisuns to drink as they were all parched and needed something to hydrate themselves again. He hopped off his bike and went into his house to grab some refreshments including chips for his friends and brought them outside for them to eat while they rested for a while on Jon's porch.

Jon had scarfed down his chips along with his Caprisun to help wash it down and sat back on the steps as he saw a U-Haul truck pull up to a house that had been for sell for awhile and watched as some people got out of the truck. A young girl about his age had hopped out of the truck as well, made her way to the entrance of the house, and waited for her parents to unlock the door so she could run inside. He had been mesmerized by the girl to the point where he almost didn't hear his friends calling out his name to get his attention.

"Jon! Jon!" one of his friends said. "Let's go riding again!"

"Oh, okay."

* * *

The next day at school Jon had sat in his usual spot towards the back of the classroom and casually waited for the bell to ring to start the day. His teacher had begun to take attendance when the last student had finally entered into the classroom but stopped when the door had opened again and in came the very girl that Jon had saw the previous day. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, gorgeous smooth skin, was short and petite, and had a smile that could light up a room which is what it was doing when she introduced herself to the teacher.

"Hello, there. What is your name?" the teacher asked the girl.

"Renee. I'm Renee Paquette," the girl responded.

The teacher scribbled down her name on the attendance sheet and introduced her to the class then told her she could sit down anywhere in the class and the seat that had had happen to choose was the one next to Jon. He could feel himself blushing as she sat down next to him but mustered up enough courage to say hi as he didn't want to be rude to her.

"Hey, I'm Jon," he said. By this time, he had sat straight up in his seat and extended his hand out to her.

"I'm Renee. How are you today?"

"I'm fine…welcome to class."

"Thank you."

Jon smiled as he shook the new girl's soft hand then sat back in his seat as he didn't know what else to say to the girl as he was shy. He had never felt this way about any girl before but this girl was different as she carried herself like a mature young lady, and on top of that, she was very kind to him which made him continue to smile on the inside as he turned to pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

Renee had gotten acquainted with some of the students at the school but unfortunately there had been one boy that decided he was going to bully her. One day, she had been searching for her English book in her locker when a boy slammed the door shut and almost smashed her fingers when he did so.

"New girl, huh?" he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. And you sound funny. Where are you from?" the bully asked.

"I'm from Canada."

"Well, you need to go back there because your kind isn't welcome here!"

Jon had overheard the commotion going on as he was about to walk into his English class but stopped when he saw what was happening and charged towards the bully. When he pushed the bully from behind, everyone in the hallway immediately stopped to see the spectacle that was going down between the two boys. Despite the bully being an inch taller than Jon, that didn't phase him as he looked him square in his eyes and waited for him to make his next move.

"Don't you mess with her," Jon said angrily. "Leave her alone!"

"Why? Is she your little girlfriend!?"

"Yes, she is and I want you to leave my girlfriend alone or I'll break your damn nose."

A low "Ooohh…" escaped the mouths of some of the students surrounding them as they wondered what the bully would do next. The bully clinched his teeth but didn't say anything else as he walked away and pushed through some students in the hallway before disappearing out of the building altogether. The students that were watching the entire scene finally dispersed and went on to class as the bell rung for school to start but Jon had stayed behind to make sure Renee was okay.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She pushed her hair back then looked at the floor. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"It's all good. You can use my English book in class," he said.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Do you want me to walk you home after school?"

"I'd appreciate that."

* * *

Jon had kept an eye out for Renee for the rest of the entire day and kept his promise to her when he walked her to her home after school had ended and they spent this time getting to know one another. Jon listened to Renee tell him how she had just moved to Cincinnati from Canada with her mother and stepfather, her stepfather being originally from Ohio, and how she didn't want to leave Canada but figured that since she wasn't too far from her home country, then it wouldn't be too bad. She told Jon that she was thirteen and had a birthday coming up soon which Jon took a mental note of and told her that he was the same age as her but his birthday was three months after hers.

Renee had been a bit shocked when Jon had pointed out his house when they got to their neighborhood as she didn't know that he had lived nearby.

"Oh my goodness! I'm literally a few houses away from you but of course my house is on the other side of the street!" she said.

"Yup. I had saw you and your family a week ago when I was sitting on my porch. I just didn't know you'd go to my school," Jon said.

"Well, school shouldn't be a problem now that you stood up for me against that bully." When her and Jon had reached her house, she smiled at him. "Thank you again, Jon."

"No problem, Renee. And I love your accent, too. You can stay here as long as you want to."

"Thank you for those kind words and thank you for walking me home."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, Renee."

"See ya."

Jon watched as Renee made her way up the sidewalk and into her house, waved at her once more, then turned and went back down the street to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon had walked outside of his house and saw Renee walking down his side of the street when he waved at her.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi!" Renee responded back. "Ready for school?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Jon gave Renee a hug then started to walk with her to the school. "You do the homework?"

"I sure did!"

"I wish we had more classes together besides English but it'll do."

"I just hope I don't see that bully again today."

"You won't. Trust me."

And indeed Jon kept his word when he looked after Renee while she was at school while making sure that bully didn't mess with her one bit because Jon was ready to crack his skull open if he needed to. He hated people who bullied others for no reason and Renee was too sweet of a girl to be treated poorly so he made it his mission to make school better for her. He didn't care about some of the other students thinking that they were boyfriend and girlfriend because he just didn't care in general about what others said about him and Renee. As long as they didn't mess with her, that's all that mattered. Renee had viewed Jon as her bodyguard and was grateful that he had always been by her side as helped her get used to life in the state and even helped her make new friends. Not only that, she knew that he liked her as sometimes she would catch him looking at her in class and when he would turn away, his cheeks would be a bright pink and this was quite the sight to see.

Her birthday had arrived and she wasn't expecting anything from Jon but when she walked into class, she had seen him waiting for her at her desk with his hands behind his back.

"Happy Birthday, Renee!" Jon said.

"Thank you!"

"I got you something!" Jon revealed a bag that was filled with candy that he had bought her and handed her a card. "I hope you like it!"

Renee smiled big as she gave Jon a bear hug and opened the card that he had gotten her. It was a simple birthday card but he had wrote a sweet message to her to let her know that she was the best.

"Happy Birthday, Renee! I'm glad that you moved here as I've made a new friend. I hope you stay here forever." Renee closed the card and looked up at Jon. "I love it! I hope I'll stay here."

"You will! Are your parents doing anything for you?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I'd rather just spend my birthday with you."

"I can take you to the arcade today! I saved up a lot of quarters so I can give you some!"

"Oh, okay! I'll just let my mom know where I'm going after school."

"Can't wait!"

* * *

Renee had been in second place in the car race against Jon who had been in the lead for the first few laps but Renee wasn't going to go down easy without a fight. She put the pedal to the metal as she shifted gears, revved up her engine, and sped past Jon within the last few seconds to win the race. She had won some tickets that the machine rewarded her for winning and added that to her ever growing collection of tickets that she would later cash in for more prizes. Her and Jon then went to the old arcade for the famous Mortal Kombat game where they had some intense matches against each other as Renee had picked Kitana while Jon picked Scorpion and thought he had the matches won against her when Renee countered a move that Jon had did and finished the fight with a fatality. Jon stood beside her with his mouth slightly open as he had lost yet again to her in another game but seeing Renee laugh and smile at him as she basked in her victory made him smile as he was happy that she was enjoying herself on her special day. They went to cash in the tickets she had won along with the tickets that Jon had won as well and got her a stuffed panda bear then went to get some ice cream that they had enjoyed as they walked around the arcade to talk with each other.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jon asked Renee.

"I am! I really like playing in the arcade. When I first came here, I saw this place on my way to my house," Renee said.

"How are you liking this arcade?"

"I love it! Can we come back here again?"

"Sure!" Jon continued to eat his ice cream as he thought of what else to say to Renee. "Um…Renee?"

"Yes?"

Jon stopped walking as his eyes were now glued to the floor while he still ate his ice cream because at that point he was shy about asking her what he wanted to.

'_Maybe she'll think I'm weird', _he said to himself.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…no…darn…"

"What's wrong?"

Jon licked some more of his chocolate ice cream that had began to melt in his hand, looked up at Renee, and took a deep breath but didn't say anything still as he was too chicken. Renee stared at him for a few moments before realizing that what he wanted to say was simply something that he couldn't as he was too shy, as evident by his cheeks being red.

"You like me, don't you?"

"Um…maybe…I think so…"

"You think so?"

"Umm…I do!"

"You like, eh?"

"I do like you…I do…I do like you a lot…I've actually liked you for the past three weeks you've been at the school."

"Aww, thank you! I like you as well, Jon!"

When Renee hugged him, Jon was shocked at first but he hugged her back because he was happy she didn't find him confessing that he liked her to be weird at all. A smile spread across his face when Jon hugged her back and boy did he wish that they could stay at the arcade a little longer but the sun had began to set and it was time for both kids to head home.

Renee had thanked Jon for the great time at the arcade when he had walked her home and told him she'd be willing to go back there to kick his butt in some more games. Jon kept his promise to meet her at the arcade again on Saturday and told her he'd come by walk her there but Renee told him that she'd meet him at there as her mother was going grocery shopping on Saturday.

Jon told her that he'd be waiting right at the racing game with his cup of coins and promised her he wouldn't go easy on the next round.

* * *

Twelve twenty is what the clock on the wall of the arcade had read as Jon waited by the front entrance to see if Renee was going to be on her way. She had told him that she would be there by noon by the minutes continued to pass by like traffic on a busy freeway and Jon began to become a bit restless.

"She's with her mom. I can't get mad at her," Jon said to himself. "Don't get mad. It's Renee."

One o'clock had finally rolled around when Renee arrived at the arcade which made Jon happy as he opened the door for her she could walk right in. She didn't have her usual smile on her face as she had a slight frown on her face but nonetheless she was nice to Jon as she gave him a hug. A hug that lasted for a long while as she didn't want to let go of him at all but did so after she realized that she had a game to beat him in.

"Hey," Jon said to her. "You okay?"

"I am," Renee said. "You ready to play the game?"

"Yup. Got my coins ready!"

"Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: There will be some mention of child abuse in this chapter. Nothing drastic but there is mention of it so this is a warning. **

* * *

"I don't want her going out no more!"

"You can't stop her!"

Renee had had grown tired of her stepfather thinking he was the boss of her and her mother when he wasn't at all. She turned on her radio so she could drown out the sound of his irritating voice that sounded like someone scratching their fingers against a blank chalkboard while she continued to clean her room. Her stepfather had heard the radio which caused him to storm into her room and warn her to turn it down before he took it away from her but she turned up the volume and stared at her stepfather.

"Little girl-"

"Get out, dammit!" Her mother pulled him away and closed the door to Renee's bedroom.

Renee sighed and sat on her bed that was stripped of it's linen and sheets then laid down on it while taking a deep breath. She observed her right arm that had a slight purple bruise on it courtesy of her stepfather when he had threw something hard at her the other day which hurt her bad and left the bruise it did. She didn't care to know what exactly it was as she didn't want to be reminded of that awful day so the best way to forget was to take a nap for a little while.

Jon had made himself a bowl of ramen noodles and sat in front of the t.v. set to watch cartoons but despite being entertained by that, he still thought about Renee and what she was doing. He wondered if she was really okay as she didn't seem cheerful or happy earlier that day and also noticed a bruise on her arm but didn't think to question her any further on the subject as they were more focused on playing the games. He thought she'd feel better once school game around again on Monday so he thought it was best to give her some space.

* * *

She didn't appear on Monday but she appeared the following Tuesday and once again she arrived with the same serious look on her face she had when she arrived at the arcade a couple of days prior. Jon had began to worry about her so he decided to talk to her during their worktime during class but when he was about to ask her how she was, Renee had asked to be excused to the bathroom. Jon began to think that Renee had been ignoring him but in reality she didn't want to talk about what had been going on at home but she couldn't keep it bottled inside of her forever and needed to talk to someone.

And that someone was Jon.

During lunch, Jon had found Renee sitting under a tree outside of the cafeteria and joined her when he sat down next to her but didn't say anything at first as he waited for her to speak. When she did, she spoke in a soft yet sad voice that let Jon know something was indeed wrong.

"Hey, Jon," Renee said.

"Hey. Are you okay, Renee?" Jon asked.

"Not really. It's my stepdad. He's an idiot and he hurt my arm."

"What!?"

"He threw something at my arm and it hurt me and I have a bruise on my arm."

"What an asshole!"

Renee was shocked to hear Jon use such language but seeing as they were in middle school, she was thirteen and he was basically the same age as her, it made since that he had used that word. Even she had never used a single cuss word in her entire life even though it was to call her stepfather names, she would be able to do so as he's a piece of shit that she wish her mom would leave. When he had hurt her, her mother beat his ass but it wasn't enough to get him to leave which made Renee sad but she always remained hopeful that one day he'd leave.

"I never thought you'd cuss," Renee said.

"I do. Sometimes. Is your arm okay? I saw it was bruised the other day."

"I'll be okay."

"It's not okay what happened to you. I'll protect you. I promised I'd do that, Renee!"

"You do, Jon! But when I'm at home, it's just me. Alone."

"You should stay with me, Renee."

"I can't, Jon."

"Spend the night, Renee! I don't want you to get hurt anymore!"

The blood in his body had reached its boiling point as he had gotten up, hands clinched, and began pacing back and forth in front of Renee as she watched him move in front of her like a bull in a bullfight. He wanted to beat up Renee's stepfather but there was no way he could take on full grown adult but at the same time, he felt that he could because his sweet Renee was hurt and he vowed to never let anyone hurt Renee but he had failed as she sat in front of him with a bruised arm.

"Jon, it's okay. Sit down please," Renee said.

Jon let out a loud "Hmph!" then plopped back down beside Renee underneath the tree and put an arm around her.

"Stay with me," he said.

"My mom doesn't know you, Jon. So, I can't just spend the night at your house without telling my mom who you are and my mom has to meet your mom, too."

"Well, I'll ask my mother to meet your mother. When does your stepdad go to work?"

"Later on tonight."

"Good! I'll ask her when I walk you home! This weekend, you're staying with me!"

* * *

The kids chugged down some root beer along with Chex Mix while they sat in front of the t.v. watching Tom and Jerry late at night. Renee had enjoyed spending the night at Jon's house because she did things that she never been able to do in a long time such as staying up late because her stupid stepfather would interrupt her t.v. time and bark at her to go to bed. This time around, she was up with her best friend who was happy that she was with him for the weekend.

Jon got them more root beers from the fridge, opened one for Renee, and brought the can to her then sat down next to her and enjoyed his cold sweet beverage. He couldn't keep his eyes off Renee as she laughed at the silly antics of the titular characters in the cartoon that they were still watching, smiled to himself, then turned his attention back to the t.v.

Time had flown by and soon it was almost two in the morning so that meant that the two kids had grown tired of being up and needed to go to sleep so they could wake up in the morning and continue their usual day of playing. After they put on their pajamas, Jon made them a pallet on the floor with blankets, pillows, and even handed Renee her stuffed panda that she had won at the arcade. She snuggled up with the panda while she waited for Jon to get comfortable underneath the covers and once he did, she had leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek and this made him blush significantly as he didn't expect her to do that at all but boy did he enjoy that kiss.

"Thank you," Renee said. "I'm having a lot of fun here with you, Jon."

"You're welcome, Renee." He gave her a kiss on the cheek then laid his head down beside her. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

For the rest of the night, cartoons continued to play on the t.v. as Jon and Renee slept soundly alongside each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon made himself and Renee big bowls of cereal in the morning and sat down with her to resume watching cartoons like they had did the night before. Once noon had came around, the two of them made their way to the park to play a game of tag with some of their friends from school.

Jon had hid behind a random tree in the middle of the park as Renee and some of the others kids who were it were trying to find the others who had been hiding. He peeked his head around the tree to see Renee searching for him and quickly took cover again but his loud snickering gave away his position when he felt someone tag his shoulder which caused him to yell out and turn around.

"Gotcha! You're it!" Renee said.

"Darn it!" Jon said. "Well, you win this round." He looked around real quick and waited for the others to go away from them until he continued to speak. "You having fun?"

"I am! Thanks for asking!"

"Okay, round five!"

"Hold on a second." Renee walked up to Jon and gave him a kiss on his lips then smiled at him. "There."

Jon smiled at her with a goofy grin on his face as he wasn't expecting Renee to do that but she did.

"Will you be my date to the winter formal?" he blurted out before he could fully understand what he was saying. "Um…if you want to go…"

"I would love that!" Renee hugged Jon and gave him another kiss on his cheek. "I would very much love that!"

"Okay, cool! I know it's not right away but…thanks…"

"No, Jon, thank you!"

* * *

Sadly, the weekend had come to an end and it was time to go back home as school was back in session. Jon walked Renee to her house before it got too dark and talked to her before he left to go back home as he didn't want to leave her.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house next weekend? Or do you want me to come over here?"

"I'd rather go over to your house."

Renee didn't want Jon to be yelled at by her stepfather who was the devil in human form and could make an entire field of flowers wither and die instantaneously if he walked by. She enjoy staying over at Jon's house because it was peaceful, quiet, and his mother didn't bother her one bit as she treated her with love and kindness as if she was her own daughter. Her mother never mistreated her but it was a rare occasion that they spent any time together thanks to her man who she needed to dump ASAP as he wasn't shit but a tyrant.

"Okay, I don't mind! Neither does my mom! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Jon gave Renee a big hug and watched as she went up the steps to her house.

"See ya!" Renee said to Jon.

"See ya!" Jon said as he waved back.

Renee closed the front door behind her, ignored her stepdad who was watching t.v. in the living room, and made her way to her room to unpack her clothes and figure out what she needed to wash and took them to the washing machine in the garage so her mother could take care of the laundry. Her mother had been in her own room figuring out what clothes of hers she needed to wash herself when she saw Renee walk into her room and sit down on her bed.

"Hello! When did you get back?"

"Just now."

"Did you have fun at your friend's house?"

"I did. Can I spend the night again?"

"Of course. Did you eat already?"

"I did. I'm going to get a soda."

"Okay. After that, get freshened up for bed."

"I will."

All Renee wanted was to simply grab a Coke from the fridge, crack it open, and drink it. In peace. Was that so much to ask? Sometimes she wondered what she did to deserve the mistreatment she had received in the very "home" that was supposed to be home and why did the person who was supposed to step in and be a father figure to her was really an asshole. Truth is that she didn't deserve the mistreatment, the yelling, the bantering, none of that. But her stepdad decided that he was going to start some shit with her per usual so he could "discipline" her but his discipline was abuse and it wasn't right.

Her stepdad had come inside the kitchen to grab another beer when he spotted Renee sitting at the table reading something and decided to ignore her at first but wanted to know where she had been past weekend. He cracked open the new can, chugged half of it down, and let out a disgusting burp without saying excuse me whatsoever and walked over to Renee who still ignored him.

"Where were you little girl? Little girl, I know you hear me talking to you dammit!"

Renee got up from the table to walk past her stepfather as she continued to read the note that she had in her hand but soon found herself flying to the floor as her hair had been pulled and made her land on the floor. Her soda spilled everywhere and her note landed right in the brown puddle of soda which caused her to cry out in dismay.

"NOOO!" she said. Infuriated, she looked up at her stepfather and saw red flash before her eyes. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Renee's mother came running into the kitchen to find her daughter biting her boyfriend's hand as he smacked her to get her off him as she was hurting him good.

"Renee, stop!" Her mother managed to pry her daughter away from the bastard who put his hands on her daughter.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Renee continued on. "YOU PULLED MY HAIR AND YOU MESSED UP MY NOTE FROM MY BEST FRIEND!"

"You're probably having sex with that little boy for all we know!"

"Chris, shut up!" Renee's mother said.

"This girl has been disrespectful to me!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE RESPECT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I want you to get the fuck out of my house!"

"What? You're going to choose _her _over _me_?"

"This is my child!"

"Without me, you wouldn't be here in this house! I'm the one making the good money around here so I can take care of you and your little brat!"

"I don't care! You've hurt my child and I can't allow you to do that. Now get the fuck out of my house or I'll call the police! You have until tomorrow to leave, asshole."

"I'll leave alright. I don't need this shit. I should've found a woman without a damn child. I'm going to have one of buddies come pick me up and I'll get the rest of my shit out of here tomorrow."

"That's fine."

Renee studied the soiled paper in her hand as she wished it wasn't ruined but it was and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't sleep as she had still been upset over what had happened in the kitchen and even though she talked to her mom and had a heart to heart with her, there was someone else she wanted to speak to the most.

Jon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tears flowed down Renee's eyes as she saw the sight before her eyes. The very man who had sworn to protect her when they were kids was sitting right in front of her but she couldn't hug him, kiss him, or simply touch him as the glass between them stood as a stark reminder that this was reality for a moment. _

"_You said you'd protect me, Jonathan…you said you loved me…you always told me that…ever since we were kids. You promised me that you'd always be by my side!" _

_Jon now couldn't help the tears flowing down his own cheeks as he sobbed with Renee and he didn't bother to wipe some of them away because he knew that he had messed up and he couldn't even comfort Renee with his own arms. _

"_Renee, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, beloved! " _

* * *

Jon's blood was boiling once again.

That asshole had hurt his precious Renee!

But when she told him that her mother had kicked her stepfather out, he slowly calmed himself as he had to be strong for Renee as she cried her eyes out and hugged her as tight as he could. They were on the side of a building at the school that no one was at which gave them enough privacy that was needed so they could talk to each other.

"The note you wrote to me got messed up, too," Renee sobbed. "I had to throw it away because I dropped it in the soda."

"It's okay. I can always write you another letter and tell you how I feel about you. I love you. I love you, Renee. And I promise to look after you and protect you. Do you believe me?"

"I do."

* * *

**Winter Formal: **

"I look weird in this suit, Mom!" Jon said.

"No, you look GREAT! You stop that nonsense, Jonathan! Where is your friend? I want to take a photo of you two together."

Jon looked around until he found Renee looking around for him with her mother beside her and eagerly pointed in her direction as he did a little hop.

"Right there! She's right there!" He waved at Renee to get her attention and was happy when she made her way towards him.

When she finally stood in front of him, Jon felt as if he had been looking at a real life Cinderella because that is what Renee looked like. She wore a light blue dress with black wedges and had makeup that matched her dress as she had wore blue eyeshadow, blush, and lip gloss to finish her wonderful look that had blown Jon away as he couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. He was more than eager to take photos with Renee as his mother and Renee's mother took a few photos of the kids before telling them to call them if anything happens and to not go anywhere else then told them to have a good time and left. Typical mothers.

"You look very pretty! Do you want to get some punch?" Jon asked Renee.

"Thank you! I'd love some. And you look pretty handsome yourself!"

"Oh, this?" Jon blushed when he started to walk to the refreshment table. "This is just a suit…..a regular black suit….nothing special."

"Well, YOU are pretty special! And so is your suit! You look like nice in black!"

"Not special like yours." Jon poured Renee a cup of punch and handed it to her. "You just look…very, very nice. You know I love you very much…well, I love you as a friend. I love you very much as a friend and I'm glad you're here…"

Renee smiled when Jon said and watched as he nervously poured himself a cup of punch and drunk it all in one gulp. She knew he liked her a lot because the feeling was mutual but she never thought he'd say "I love you" to her but he did and she found it very cute of him to say as she had felt the same way about him ever since they had first met.

"I love you, too," Renee said.

Jon let out a sigh of relief when Renee responded with that.

"Good thing you don't find me weird."

"Shy, yes. Weird, no. Now let's go and dance."

It got to the time when the slow songs started playing and that meant all of the students would slow dance with their partners or friends. Jon didn't know a single thing about slow dancing but Renee helped him to the dance floor, put his hands on her waist, and put her arms around Jon and swayed slowly back and forth with each other as sparks flew between the two teens. There was a feeling inside of Jon that was foreign to him but he had embraced it as the night went on. It was a feeling of serene love that he felt for Renee, and despite only being twelve about to go on thirteen, he was growing up to become a young man just like Renee was growing up to become a young woman. What started out as a simple "Hi" blossomed into a healthy friendship between the two and here they were as dates at the winter formal slow dancing together in the middle of the gym.

"Thank you," Renee had said to Jon.

"For what?" Jon responded.

"For being nice to me and being my friend and sticking up for me."

"I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and I mean it."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The two spent the rest of the night slow dancing with one another and never left each other's side.

* * *

Snow was abundant in the cold city of Cincinnati and that meant that many people had to shovel snow out of their driveways and lawns each and every day but the kids enjoyed every single minute of the snow days as that meant they would have some snow days off from school and boy did they enjoy that significantly. Jon met up with Renee at her house to build snowmen outside of her house with her and invited his friend Sami to join in when Jon saw him walking down the street looking a bit lost about where he was going as he was searching for someone to play with as some of his friends promised him they'd play. Jon called Sami over to where him and Renee were then proceeded to throw a snowball at his friend which hit Sami directly in his eye and soon a snowball fight broke out as the two boys went to town trying to hit each other with the most snowballs. When more kids came out to play, Sami went to play with them and told Jon he would call him later and hurried over to where the other kids were.

"Who was that?" Renee asked. She had resumed to build her snow woman after she stopped to see Jon and Sami throw snowballs at each other.

"My friend Sami. Next time, I'll introduce you two."

"Alrighty then."

Renee's mother called out to the kids to come in to get warm and drink some hot chocolate. They had wanted to go back outside to continue playing in the snow but the warmth of the house was tempting enough to stay inside and not come back out for the rest of the day. Jon was glad he packed a bag because he wanted to stay with Renee and didn't want to go home at all and of course Renee didn't object to Jon spending the night at her house.

Jon had finished brushing his teeth and had went back to Renee's room to lie down when he saw her getting dressed for bed. Even though he only saw her pulling her her pajama shirt over her head, he saw enough of her backside to make him blush significantly and slam the door in response as he was now embarrassed to have seen Renee in her bra and undies. Renee had opened the door after she finished getting dressed and found Jon blushing on the other side of the door but she wasn't mad at all.

"Sorry," Jon said.

"It's okay. Why do you blush so much?" Renee asked.

"Because I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be. Come on, let's go to bed. I made a pallet for us in the living room and a special treat."

Renee had made hot chocolate for herself and Jon and brought the cups back to the living room. She had left a bowl of Chex Mix for Jon to eat on while he watched Tom and Jerry which was his and Renee's go to go cartoon as they sat with each other while snacking on their goodies while they stayed up late like they had done the night at Jon's house. Midnight passed, so did one o'clock, and in came two o'clock in the morning. They were full of Chex Mix combined with hot chocolate and it was time for them to sleep that off because if they didn't, they would be tempted to continue to stay up and eat more junk food.

Jon stretched out underneath the covers and rested his head against his pillow while Renee laid beside him and cuddled up next to him which caused him to blush because at this point he had the biggest crush on Renee.

"Renee, you sure you don't want to have more space?" he asked.

"I'm fine just like this unless you want me to move," Renee responded.

"Uh….you're fine there…here…anywhere…"

"I'm fine right here with you."

Renee had leaned in to give him a goodnight kiss when Jon turned his head as he was about to say something to Renee and was shocked when his lips brushed against hers. They were both shocked at what had happened between them but they didn't say anything else because the two of them knew deep down that they had feelings for each other and it was obvious that they both were inseparable at this point in time.

Jon leaned in to give Renee a kiss on her cheek but she moved her head on purpose this time to make sure her lips locked with his even though it was only for a split second. Now it was her who was blushing as she wanted to kiss Jon for a long time and now she finally did.

Jon let out a goofy grin and laugh in response to what had happened because his head was in the clouds.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Renee said. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

The lamp in the living room went out except for the t.v. set that had continued to play Tom and Jerry as Renee and Jon fell asleep together.

It was wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

"I got you something you've wanted! Close your eyes!"

"Okay."

Renee placed present into Jon's hand then told him to open his eyes to see the present his best friend bought him. It was the new LEGO set he had always wanted and was excited to finally get it after waiting almost an entire year for it. He couldn't hold in his excitement as tore open the box and poured the LEGO's out onto his bed to see the shiny pieces that now looked up at him as he ran his hand through each and every piece. Renee had given him a card earlier but saved her present for when her and Jon returned to his house after celebrating his birthday at the arcade because she didn't want him to lose any legos in the big building.

"I LOVE IT!" Jon said.

"YAY!" Renee said. "Be careful! Don't lose any of the legos!"

"I won't! Thank you so much for the set!"

"You're welcome! Let's build this LEGO set, shall we?"

"Yes!"

Per usual, the two of them stayed up late as they built the LEGO set together until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

Renee only knew the sweet side of Jon and caught a glimpse of the mean Jon but never really saw him get _mad _until they were playing outside one day and yet another meanie tried to bully her. Her, Jon, Sami, and some of their other friends had all been outside playing kickball when someone hit Renee's back hard but she sucked up the pain as she was a tough cookie. But when the same person purposely hit her in the face with the red ball, that was the last straw for Jon.

He had saw someone kick the ball so hard that it flew into the air and hit Renee directly in her face which caused her to fall down in the middle of the street and cry. The meanie who kicked the ball was laughing and pointing at Renee but not for long as Jon saw red and immediately stormed up to the kid, cocked his fist back, and punched him in the nose. The kid staggered back, tripped over his own two left feet, and fell on the ground which left him wide open to an array of attacks from Jon's fist that kept landing on the kid's face.

Renee had sat up to see Jon wailing on the kid while Sami and the others worked desperately to get the strong boy off the perpetrator but it seemed like they couldn't do it until Renee got up and called out to Jon.

"Jon, stop it!" she yelled.

Her voice froze Jon's fist in midair, making him look back at her with a sad look on his face as he realized he needed to stop, and he slowly got up while the others still stood around him. Renee was about to say something else to him when he got up but he bolted straight for his bike, hopped on it and maintained his balance as he almost fell, and whizzed off in the distance towards the direction of the park. Sami had called after him but Renee told him that she'd go check on Jon to see how he was doing.

She went to her house to get her bike and started to head after Jon who had disappeared within seconds of biking away but she eventually caught sight of him at the park when she saw him slam his bike down and sit down at one of the picnic tables. She sat her bike next to his when she arrived at the park and sat down next to him but didn't say anything at first as she watched as he fumed over what had happened earlier, looked at his right hand which had now been decorated with a slight purple bruise, and looked back up to him.

"You okay?"

"No."

His response was sharp and to the point which let Renee know that he was going to be like that for a minute.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Do what you want."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Okay."

Jon remained seated at the table with his arms folded over his chest, not looking at Renee for a long time until he almost forgot that she was there in the first place.

"I have a temper, Renee."

Straight, to the point, matter-of-factly.

"I've noticed."

Jon looked at Renee with a slight annoyed look on his face when she said that.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it means, that's what the hell that is supposed to mean. Don't get snappy with me, Jon. I came here to see if you were okay but I didn't have to!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're upset and you need time to be alone."

"Stay with me because I don't want to be alone."

Renee held onto Jon hurt hand as gently as she could and kissed the top of it then kissed Jon on his cheek.

"I will stay right here with you," she said to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence once again until Renee got too cold and needed to go back inside because unlike Jon who was steaming mad so he didn't feel cold, she needed to get back to being warm. She had been surprised when Jon had gotten up to follow her when he did but he had managed to calm down a little and walked with Renee to retrieve their bikes and ride back down the street to their friends who waited for them to return.

Renee would've made Jon apologize to the boy he hit but part of her was happy he hit the boy who kicked the ball towards her to hurt her on purpose because it did hurt her. However, it was the boy apologized to Renee and decided it was best to go home for the day to tend to his almost broken nose which made Renee realize that maybe Jon should apologize to the kid for hurting him. Jon was reluctant at first but eventually apologized to the boy and decided to go into his house as he was done playing with everyone for the rest of the day which Renee completely understood. She bid him a goodnight, a kiss when no one was looking, and went back to her home to make herself a cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

Christmas time had finally arrived which meant the entire neighborhood had been lit up with decorations that made the street look like an entire city full of skyscrapers and buildings with lights in abundance. Santa and Mrs. Clause, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, elves, candy canes, and other typical Christmas characters all made the street The North Pole but only in Cincinnati which was as cold as the north itself.

They were with their respective families but eventually Renee had showed up to Jon's house to hang out with him after begging her mother to do so as she wanted to give him a gift. They were in his room when they exchanged gifts with one another, laughing, giggling, and sharing a big bowl of Chex Mix that had quickly became their favorite go to snack despite having tons of Christmas dinner food to eat. Renee gave Jon his gift which were more legos that he had wanted because that was the only thing he had wanted for both his birthday and Christmas that year. He happily gave Renee her gift which was a small blue watch with yellow flowers decorated on it and had a picture of matching flower in the watch itself.

"It's not much but I hope you like it," Jon said. "I used some of my arcade coins to buy that."

"It's perfect! I'll always keep track of time!" Renee said.

"I'm glad you like it. Let me help you put it on."

Renee held out her wrist so Jon could put her present on her and watched him carefully put the watch on her as if he fear that he would accidentally hurt her but he made sure that his best friend rocked the new watch that he had given her.

"I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Umm…you want anything else? Snacks? Soda? Something else? I don't know."

"No, I'm pretty full."

"Okay. Oof."

"You look nervous."

"I am nervous. I have a mistletoe."

"Oh, so you want a kiss? Why didn't you say so silly?" Renee leaned over to kiss Jon on his cheek. "See? Easy as one, two, three."

"I hope you stay here next year."

"I am, Jon.

"What if you want to go back to Canada?"

"I won't be going anywhere. Stop worrying!"

"Okay! I won't! I just worry sometimes!"

"Jon, I want you to stop worrying!"

"Okay, I'll stop worrying!"

"Okay, good!"

"You just made this year a lot better for me is all."

"Aww! Thank you! Thank you very much, Jon! You made the move here from Canada worth it."

"I'm glad. I hope we remain friends for a long time, Renee."

"We will, Jon. We will."

The two kids hugged each other as they promised to always be friends and never leave each other's side as that would be the greatest gift they would ever give each other.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Sure!"

"Sure? So…it's that like yes or no!?"

"Yes, dammit! She's on her way now so go to class, dummy! Go!"

Jon slammed his locker shut, pushed Sami out of his way playfully which made Sami stick up his middle finger at his friend, and proceeded to meet up with Renee who had arrived at school during passing period after English class. Her and her mother had accidentally overslept which was the cause of her arriving to school late but she was relieved to see Jon in the hallway as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey, there," Jon said. "Let me carry your books for you."

"Thank you." Renee was relieved to give Jon her books and walk with him to their second class that they now shared together. "What did we do in English?"

"We had a sub so we just read the new chapter for today. You do the homework for history?"

"I sure did. Did _you_?"

"_Maybe._"

"I take that as a no."

"I did my homework!" Jon pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his back pocket and whipped it out for Renee to see. "Ha!"

Renee rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk as Jon had a way of always making her laugh and it didn't matter if it was during something silly or serious. The more the two kids hung out with each other, cried with each other, laughed with each other, and enjoyed being together as the entire world didn't matter to them as Jon mattered to Renee and Renee mattered to Jon. Jon was still a tough person but he had his sweet spot for his favorite person in the world and dammit if anyone messed with his love, there would be hell to pay and this continued well through middle school and into high school when Jon and Renee grew a little older and began to realize that they had feelings for one another. But it would be hard for the two of them to come to terms with that…for only a little while.

* * *

**Summer, before junior year: **

"What time does the movie end?" Ms. Paquette asked Renee.

"I'm honestly not sure. I know the movie is at least two hours long."

"Well, I'll pick you up around five that way you'll have time to enjoy the movie. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're letting me stay out later before dinner and I love it!"

"Well, I trust Jon. He's a nice boy and you two have been very good friends for a few years so I know you'll be fine. Is that him?"

"Yes!"

Jon was sitting on the steps of the movie theatre and quickly got up when he saw Renee and her mother approaching him on the street. He waved at Ms. Paquette who waved back at him and reminded Renee to be outside at five before driving off to go back home.

"Hey!" Jon gave Renee a big hug and held her hand as they walked to the box office. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great. I'm glad we don't have school today," Renee said.

"I know. I'll buy everything."

"My mom gave me some money so I can buy my own ticket and snacks. Thank you for offering to buy me stuff."

"I said I'll buy everything for you and that is that."

"Oh, okay. Since you insist on doing so!"

"Of course I do."

Jon purchased the tickets for the movie then purchased a popcorn and a drink for him and Renee to share. Renee still bought herself some gummy worms and headed to the auditorium with Jon so they could get the best seats which were at the very top of the theater. Once there, they made themselves comfortable and started to munch of their delicious snacks while they enjoyed the previews and finally the movie itself.

Halfway through the film, Jon had told Renee that he needed to use the restroom and would be back in a flash. But what he didn't know was that some bullies that he had had a problem with at school decided they were going to head to the exact movie theatre to watch a film and all decided to use the restroom before getting their snacks from the concession stands. However, Jon couldn't go to the restroom in peace because once he left, he ran directly into the ring leader of the bullies that he's always had problems with and things would go south real quick.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jon the Jackass," the bully said.

"Get out of my way, Phil the Pig," Jon retorted.

When he tried to brush past Phil, Phil pushed him back against the wall and soon two other bullies joined Phil right by his side and made it clear to Jon that they weren't going to let him go easily.

"You think I'm going to let you go after you just disrespected me? I think not."

Jon punched Phil in the face as he was already sick of his shit and landed a few more punches in on Phil and the other kids until he was pushed against the wall again and was kicked, spat on, punched, and thrown against the wall again until a security guard saw the commotion, yelled out, and ran up to the boys who then backed away from Jon who remained on the floor.

"What are you punks doing!?" The security guard bellowed out. His six foot five stature and strong, deep, and terrifying voice sent chills down the spines of the bullies who were now huddling together.

"Um…" Phil said.

"You three stay right there. You okay, buddy?" The security guard knelt down on one knee and helped Jon to his feet but held him back when Jon tried to lash out at his bullies. "It's okay! You don't need to continue to fight! It's okay!"

Jon started to cry as he slumped against the wall again and watched as the security guard called for backup but then he decided that he needed to leave. This time the security guard didn't stop him but still stayed with the bullies to make sure that they were dealt with accordingly.

* * *

Renee had wondered what was taking Jon so long in the restroom but when she saw him coming back up the stairs and towards his seat, she was relieved and whispered to him "This movie is so good". She was oblivious to his silence as she took that as him simply being quiet because they were in the theater but the real reason is because he silently cried to himself for the rest of the film that he bothered not to follow anymore.

Jon had remained silent once the film was done and followed Renee out into the hallway and saw that the bullies were long gone so he didn't have to worry about being jumped again.

"I liked the part where…" Renee finally got a good view of Jon's face which had a bruised cheek on the right side of his face and a busted lip that needed to be tended to. "Jon…what happened to you?"

"I got jumped…" Jon said quietly. "I got jumped…dammit…"

Renee immediately took Jon to the bathroom to help him clean up then took him outside so they could wait for her mother to pick them up and take them home. When Ms. Paquette arrived, she saw Jon in bad shape, listened to him tell her what had happened, then drove him home immediately so that he could get his wounds patched up as he needed to be tended to.

* * *

Poor Renee couldn't help but worry about Jon throughout the night but Jon told her not to worry about him but she was quick to tell him that she couldn't help herself as she was upset about him getting jumped and blamed herself for not going to check up on him but as soon as she said that, Jon told her to never blame herself again. Renee had held the phone she was talking to, wishing it was Jon, but instead listened to Jon tell her that she wasn't at fault for what had happened that afternoon at the movies and finally understood what he was saying as she didn't need to lie to herself and think she was the cause of him getting hurt.

"You understand what I'm saying to you, Renee?"

"I do. I do…are you going to be okay, Jon?"

"I am. I'm going to be okay. I…I want you to get some sleep tonight, Renee. Please?"

"Okay. I will. I love you, Jon."

"I love you, too, Renee."

He was definitely going to be okay but what he had planned on doing the next day was not going to be okay at all.

* * *

During school, Jon figured out when and where the bullies that attacked him were hanging out when he had asked another student who happened to see them often outside of school and took that information so he could tell Sami and they both agreed to meet up with each other at the park to take care of the troublesome trio. Sami told Jon he was bringing his brass knuckles to this fight so he could lay those idiots out once and for all. Jon didn't tell Sami what he had planned on bringing but when Jon went home, no one else was home to see what he was doing and he wouldn't be questioned, so this gave him the opportunity to grab a knife from the kitchen and headed out to take care of his attackers who hurt him.

He wasn't going to let his attackers get away that easily.


End file.
